coalescent_sinnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Endac Ryudo
"This is taking too long. Somebody start hitting before i get in there and knock you both out." Endac is a somewhat cold and quiet type, 17 year old male, in his junior year of highschool at . Little is known about him from before he showed up to the highschool, and he doesn't seem to wish to elaborate on his past for anyone, other than the rest of the members of Blitzwehr. Personality Endac would normally be seen alone, a strong silent type who would avoid people other than the members of his faction. There are always those rare occasions when he will pop up at the most needed moment, whether in battle or out of it, he always seems to be there just in time to either help out or give his two sense. He has always been one to prefer the silence of an empty room so that he can focus on one certain task at a time, such as reading, battle strategy and meditation. There have been rumors though about how his eyes will change different colors, from their original dull gray color to a golden yellow or a crimson red. Appearance Endac is a average built caucasion male teenager. He stands at approximately 6"1' and his weight is just below average. He isn't muscular but has a rather athletic build, allowing him to be swift and silent in his movements, but steady as a rock on his feet when taking a hit. His hair is a silvery white color that goes down to his neck, with bangs hanging in front of his face. His eyes are normally and most often a dull gray color with a hint of purple to make it seem more of a lavander up close. He will normally be seen wearing the same attire whether he is in battle or not but with a slight difference. When out of battle he'd be wearing a black button up shirt over a red teeshirt, and blue jeans along with a pair of sneakers to be able to run better in, but when in battle he'll also be wearing a grey cloak over his back and his left shoulder with an insignia of a dragon on it shaped in an S. He also wears his electro magnetic wrist band that is a laser pointer, which he can detatch from the band and use as a lazer sight on his sniper scope. Abilites He himself is a brilliant tactician, and thus is a valuable startegist in Blitzwehr. Having mapped out the field around and inside the school, he prefers to look over battle strategies in his spare time, spending hours during the day bent over the map he made and studying every detail of every factions territory. His other abilities consist of a couple of different things, for one being somewhat atuned to the elements, more specifically Fire, which made it all the more interesting that his last name means "Dragon Child" in japenese. A lot of the time he will be out of sight, using a fire tech sniper rifle as one of his main weapons. Since he isn't allowed to do lethal damage he shoots bullets with pointed tips that will paralyze anyone they hit. He also has other kinds of tips, like sleeping gas bullets, along with bullets laced with explosives just in case. He also will carry a large two handed sword with him into battle, but the edges are dulled out thus he wouldn't be able to hurt anybody with it other than making bruises. Category:Characters Category:Blitzwehr